Problem: $\begin{cases} g(1)=5 \\\\ g(n)=-1 \cdot g(n-1) -4 \end{cases}$ $g(2)=$
Explanation: ${g(2)}=(-1) \cdot {g(1)}-4= (-1) \cdot {5}-4={-9}$ $g(2)=-9$